


Magical Mischief

by ErrorError_system_failure



Category: Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Adoption, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27919426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErrorError_system_failure/pseuds/ErrorError_system_failure
Summary: Spawns Have always Just appeared. They can out of nowhere. You couldn’t just a spawn- No. they came to you.And some Spawns are special. Different, They hold a deeper power.And Seto has always been so lonely. Wanting another like him.
Relationships: Seto sorcerer & Tommyinit
Kudos: 31





	Magical Mischief

Seto rarely came to the hub. He had everything he needed in his world. It wasn’t that he didn’t like the place, But it had to many people at times and others it was just to loud. He was quiet, Seto normally liked the quiet. But sometimes he like the loudness to, it meant he wasn’t alone. Not in the damned void, not by those watchers. He hated his memories, He hated his past. 

I guess that’s why he came to the more nature section of the hub. It was open and not as cramped. He didn’t even know why he came here, maybe. He didn’t want to hope. 

He had been the only magic user in the last two decades. The one before him had been old. He was still alive but he magic was weaker. Weaker then Seto’s, it made training him harder. Seto swore that if a spawn was born with magic he would train them, no questions asked. 

But that never happened.

No magic users had been born. Coders, yes. Hackers, Yes. Modders? They were born way to often. But to have magic without a mod or coding or even hacking? That hadn’t been born until Seto himself. He came by more often then the other thought, Once a week. Watching without anyone knowing. He was waiting for another like him.

He never went looking for a child. He was looking for a magic user, to stay in contact with the spawn or their guardian. So when they became old enough, he could train them. So that when they had magical issues he could help them. 

He knows at some point he started longing for not a magic user but a child by watching them. He just wanted a child magic user or not. And would wait. He could not go for them, but let them come to him. 

I think that’s why he froze in shock when a worried and frantic caretaker came rushing in looking a spawn named Tommy. He volunteered to help look, along with many others. They spent the whole day looking with no luck. 

He ended up coming back to the park exhausted. Something told him to come back here, but he didn’t know. A giggle sounded in the area. Seto Rushed towards the sound of the giggle. But what he saw made a flower bloom in his chest. Stole his words in an instant. There was a little blonde hair spawn, Shining blue eyes filled with frustration. But that wasn’t what drew him in. 

No it was the little ball of blue flame. 

The spawn suddenly froze the flame dissipated. It was a connection. The little spawn starred him down. He starred back. Those blue eyes seem to glow unnaturally. His eyes seemed to flicker from the sky to a deep ocean. He let his own flicker to turn. Seto’s chocolate brown eyes turned a deep purple like that of Ender man. 

The littles ones eyes widened at that. And then the caretaker rushed past picking up Tommy and muttering how much trouble he was in. Distress filled Tommy’s eyes along with sadness and rage. The Caretaker thanked him for finding Tommy. And then it happened. Then caretaker went to leave with Tommy. 

He wanted to shout to tell her to bring him back. But he couldn’t and that’s when they made eye contact once more. Longing, Rage, Lonliness, sorrow. Emotions Seto at felt so many times when he was younger. And Tommy felt the same. He saw grit his teeth and then. A foom! Filled the air. Suddenly Seto’s arms were filled with a blonde glaring at him and hugging him around the neck. 

The caretaker seem startled and turned to talk to Seto and only saw Tommy. Understanding filled there eyes. 

“He’s yours”

Seto could only nod. A large smile forming on his face. He felt like he was walking on air. He was particularly glowing. 

“He is”

The kid looked at him. And Seto looked back.

“Let go home, Tommy”

He wonders how the others would react. How all the other kids would react. After all it’s not everyday Seto goes to the hub. And it’s not everyday you bring a spawn who can use magic home.


End file.
